


Аэрофобия

by Astrellka



Series: Дзюмондзи/Ишимару [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Flying, Fluff, M/M, Romance, подразумевается Хирума/Хабашира
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Как известно, Дзюмондзи-кун очень боится летать.
Relationships: Juumonji Kazuki/Ishimaru Tetsuo
Series: Дзюмондзи/Ишимару [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Аэрофобия

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение на других ресурсах не разрешаю

Собрать чемоданы, сесть в автобус до Хиросимы, а затем на поезд до Токио, чтобы завтра утром сыграть с «Посейдонами» - что же тут сложного? Когда утром Мамори передали записку от Хирумы, внезапно уехавшего «по делам», она не заподозрила подвоха. Никакое дурное предчувствие её не посетило. Да и с чего бы? Всего-то надо было собрать команду в холле отеля, где они жили во время очередной выездной «смертельной» тренировки, погрузить их в рейсовый автобус и отвезти на вокзал. Плёвое дело.  
  
Было бы плёвым, если бы не «Ха-Ха братья».  
  
Подозрительная бледность лиц Тогано, Куроки и Дзюмондзи насторожила девушку, объявившую команде распоряжение капитана, но не настолько, чтобы заострить на этом внимание.  
  
\- Встречаемся перед входом в одиннадцать! – сурово сообщила Мамори спортсменам. – Не опаздывайте, автобус ждать не будет.  
  
И вот теперь менеджер команды нервно мерила шагами площадь возле отеля, дожидаясь, пока запаздывающие лайнмены, наконец, соизволят показаться. Если бы она так не злилась, то, возможно, обратила бы внимание на светловолосого коротко стриженого японца, только что поднявшегося в автобус. Но мысли Мамори были заняты иным.  
  
\- Мы же вот-вот отправимся! – Анезаки снова взглянула на часы. – О чём они только думают?  
\- Мамори-сан, - смущённо пробормотал Курита, - мы вчера ходили в ресторан пробовать местную кухню. Похоже, что Дзюмондзи-кун и остальные отравились устрицами…  
\- Мббуууу, - подтвердил слова сенсея Комусуби.  
\- Только этого не хватало! – схватилась за голову менеджер.  
\- А вот и они, - Сена показал рукой куда-то за спину Куриты, и Мамори увидела спину Куроки, входящего в автобус, и поднимающегося вслед за ним по ступенькам Тогано.  
\- Так, быстро в автобус! - Анезаки замахала руками, подгоняя отставших лайнменов и Сену. – Все собрались?  
  
Она укоризненно покачала головой, глядя на лежащих с закрытыми глазами Куроки и Тогано, затем её взгляд скользнул по чьей-то блондинистой макушке. «Ага, вот и Дзюмондзи-кун! – отметила она. – Кажется, все здесь!»  
  
Автобус тронулся по расписанию, и Мамори, расслабившись, устроилась в кресле. Отлично! Ну, держитесь, «Кьошин»!  
  
***  
  
Дзюмондзи было плохо. Голова кружилась, во рту ощущался неприятный металлический привкус, желудок выворачивало наизнанку. «Чтобы я ещё хоть раз … - вяло чертыхался он про себя. – Больше ничего, кроме рамена!»  
  
Его в последний раз вырвало желчью. Утерев лицо гостиничным полотенцем, Казуки подхватил сумку и двинулся в холл отеля. Автобус ждать не будет.  
  
Внизу никого не было. Дзюмондзи поднял глаза на часы, но перед глазами всё плыло, и разобрать, сколько времени показывали стрелки, не представлялось возможным. «Наверное, я слишком рано», - равнодушно подумал он, рухнул в кресло и, уронив голову на руки, принялся ждать остальных.  
  
\- Дзюмондзи-кун? Почему ты сидишь здесь с сумкой?  
  
Казуки вздрогнул и поднял голову. На него участливо смотрел Ишимару Тетсуо, одетый в спортивную форму. Его майка была мокрой от пота, а одной рукой семпай придерживал велосипед.  
  
\- Потому что мы едем в Токио, - еле ворочая языком, ответил Дзюмондзи.  
\- В Токио? – удивился Ишимару. – Зачем?  
\- У нас завтра игра с «Кьошин Посейдон». Разве ты не знаешь?  
  
Семпай недоуменно пожал плечами.  
\- Я подумал, что до тренировки успею покататься на велосипеде, но заблудился в лесу и вернулся только сейчас. Когда мы отправляемся?  
\- Автобус должен придти в одиннадцать.  
\- В одиннадцать? – брюнет посмотрел на часы над стойкой портье. – Но уже четверть двенадцатого!  
  
Дзюмондзи остолбенел. Он резко поднялся, сдерживая вновь подступившую тошноту, и заставил себя сосредоточиться на циферблате. Ишимару был прав, и это означало, что автобус ушёл без них. Казуки застонал и снова без сил опустился в кресло.  
  
\- Дзюмондзи-кун, - Ишимару встревоженно смотрел на него, - похоже, мы с тобой опоздали на автобус. Подожди минутку, я узнаю, когда следующий.  
  
Он прислонил велосипед к стене и подошёл к портье. Казуки не слышал, о чём они говорили: всё его внимание было сосредоточено на том, как сдержать тошноту.  
  
\- Не так всё страшно, - сообщил ему вернувшийся семпай, - следующий автобус через час. Мы поедем в Хиросиму, сядем на поезд и будем в Токио лишь чуть-чуть позже остальных. Подожди меня здесь, Дзюмондзи-кун, я только вещи соберу, позвоню Анезаки-сан и сразу же спущусь.  
  
Дзюмондзи вяло кивнул. Говорить не хотелось. Двигаться тоже. Хотелось только, чтобы болезнь, наконец, прошла. Он закрыл глаза и погрузился в ожидание.  
  
***  
  
\- Хирума-кун? – в трубке слышится встревоженный и расстроенный голос Анезаки.  
\- Что тебе, чёртов менеджер?  
\- У нас возникла проблема, - на том конце провода виноватое сопение. Мамори говорит что-то ещё, но разобрать невозможно.  
\- Громче, я не слышу!  
\- Дзюмондзи-кун и Ишимару-сан опоздали на поезд.  
\- Как опоздали? Разве я не сказал тебе проследить за тем, чтобы вся команда прибыла в Токио вовремя?  
\- Прости, Хирума-кун! Ишимару-сан такой незаметный… я забыла ему сказать об отъезде… а Дзюмондзи-кун опоздал на автобус и…  
\- Пусть садятся на следующий поезд и тащат свои задницы сюда! Нам завтра играть с «Кьошин»!  
\- Я знаю, но, похоже, у них совсем нет денег, - последние слова Мамори снова произносит очень-очень тихо, и по её тону капитану становится ясно, что выпутываться из сложившейся ситуации опять придётся ему.  
\- Ладно, я разберусь! – рявкает Хирума в трубку и, не дослушав обрадованную девушку, со злости швыряет мобильник в стену:  
\- Идиоты! Ничего без меня сделать не могут!  
\- Отвезти тебя обратно? – длинная рука тянется было за мотоциклетной курткой, но замирает, перехваченная узкой сильной ладонью капитана «Devil Bats».  
\- Куда собрался? – усмехается Хирума. – Лежи, я всё решу по телефону.  
  
***  
  
Приехать на вокзал и выяснить, что билетов до Токио на сегодня больше нет, оказалось неприятной неожиданностью. Но это ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, что Дзюмондзи почувствовал, когда произвёл ревизию своего бумажника. Денег оставалось на чашку рамена, не больше. Судя по выражению лица Ишимару, семпай находился в аналогичном положении. Звонок Анезаки тоже ничего не дал: менеджер, охнув, сказала только, что постарается помочь. Оставалось одно – позвонить отцу, чего Казуки делать категорически не хотелось, и он оттягивал этот момент, как мог.  
  
\- Похоже, мы с тобой попали в переплёт, - Ишимару тепло улыбнулся коллеге по несчастью, и Дзюмондзи почувствовал неясное волнение. Почему семпай так спокоен? – Надеюсь, Мамори-сан что-нибудь придумает. Не хотелось бы подводить ребят. Я-то ладно, без меня и обойтись могут, а вот без Дзюмондзи-куна линии придется туго.  
\- Семпай нужен команде, - смущённо пробормотал Казуки. Выслушивать комплименты от Ишимару было непривычно, и это почему-то вызывало у него беспокойство. – Без второго раннингбека наши атакующие возможности уменьшаются.  
\- Возможно, - не стал спорить Ишимару, усаживаясь на пол рядом с Дзюмондзи. – Но меня можно заменить любым волонтёром в отличие от тебя.  
  
Он замолчал, откинулся к стене и прикрыл глаза. Казуки искоса посмотрел на него и некстати подумал, что в последний раз они разговаривали друг с другом в тот дождливый вечер, когда выяснилось, что семпай рисует яойную мангу под псевдонимом Широ Аизава. Дзюмондзи старательно гнал от себя воспоминания о той сумасшедшей неделе, которая заставила его острее ощущать существование Ишимару, но вернуться к былому отношению у него так и не получалось. В присутствии молчаливого, незаметного для всех – но не для Казуки – корнербэка он почему-то начинал нервничать. Вот и сейчас, сидя в полуметре от семпая, Дзюмондзи никак не мог последовать его примеру и расслабиться. Все его нервы были напряжены, и, когда раздался телефонный звонок, Казуки чуть было не подпрыгнул от испуга.  
  
\- Да? Хирума-кун? Да-да, конечно! Да, спасибо! – Ишимару нажимает отбой и радостно улыбается:  
\- Похоже, нам повезло! Хирума-кун обо всём позаботился. Через два часа из Хиросимы вылетает самолёт в Токио. Есть два свободных места!  
\- Самолёт? – севшим голосом произносит Дзюмондзи и чувствует, как к горлу опять подступает тошнота.  
  
Только не это.  
  
*****  
  
Вдох.  
Выдох.  
Вдох.  
Выдох.  
  
«Держись, Казуки! Дышать – это так просто!» - уговаривает Дзюмондзи себя и сам себе не верит. Он сидит внутри огромной металлической машины, которая с минуты на минуту поднимется в воздух и полетит. Полетит? Бред какой-то. Да как же эти штуки могут летать??? Перед глазами всё плывёт от страха, рот полон вязкой противной слюны, которую не получается сглотнуть. А все кругом спокойны: листают газеты, переговариваются, смеются. Сумасшедшие…  
  
\- Дзюмондзи-кун! – побелевших пальцев, судорожно вцепившихся в подлокотник кресла, осторожно касается рука семпая. – С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
Казуки кивает и тут же зажмуривает глаза, потому что самолёт начинает двигаться. Ему кажется, что стук его сердца, заметавшегося в груди, словно птица в клетке, слышен на весь салон. Проклятье! Неужели не было других способов добраться до Токио? Автостопом, например? Надо было всё-таки позвонить отцу, пусть бы он забрал его отсюда…  
  
Тёплая ладонь Ишимару внезапно накрывает руку Дзюмондзи, и его сильные пальцы сжимаются поверх пальцев Казуки. От неожиданности тот открывает глаза и тут же встречается ими с одноклубником. Взгляд семпая – тот самый взгляд! – мгновенно бросает Дзюмондзи в жар. На него никто никогда не смотрел так, как Ишимару: внимательно, словно изучая, заглядывая ему прямо в душу. Казуки чувствует, что его щёки начинают полыхать, словно семпай действительно может узнать о нём что-то личное, что-то, что Дзюмондзи прячет даже от самого себя. И хочется отвернуться, но почему-то он никак не может этого сделать. Так и смотрит в омуты тёмных глаз Ишимару Тетсуо.  
  
\- Дзюмондзи-кун, - почему-то шёпотом произносит семпай, - ты летать боишься, да?  
  
Его хриплый голос выводит, наконец, Казуки из этого странного транса. Он смаргивает и опускает глаза, ничего не отвечая. Сердце по-прежнему бешено колотится, но – с удивлением осознаёт он – уже по другой причине. Дурацкое волнение, вызванное прикосновениями и тяжёлым взглядом Ишимару, начисто перебило боязнь полёта, и Дзюмондзи даже не заметил, как они взлетели.  
  
\- Чай, кофе, сок? - улыбчивая стюардесса раздаёт напитки, и Казуки чувствует разочарование, потому что Ишимару-сан убирает свою ладонь с его пальцев и протягивает руку за стаканчиком. Сам Дзюмондзи на вопрос стюардессы качает головой: после вчерашних устриц организм ещё не оправился и ему не хочется ни пить, ни есть.  
  
Краешком глаза он наблюдает за семпаем и пытается понять, что же всё-таки с ним происходит. Ишимару маленькими глоточками пьёт чай и жмурится от удовольствия, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. Неожиданно для себя Дзюмондзи обнаруживает, что его присутствие действует на него успокаивающе. Ну, разумеется, когда тот не смотрит на Казуки в упор. Так что час полёта до Токио он как-нибудь выдержит…  
  
*****  
  
Дзюмондзи-кун боялся летать – это было очевидно. Ишимару бросил короткий взгляд на одноклубника. Казуки так и не притронулся к ремням, пристёгнутым во время взлёта. Высокий лоб Дзюмондзи покрывала испарина, да и во всём его облике чувствовалась напряжённость. Ишимару вспомнил, что «Deimon Devil Bats» летали на тренировки в Америку. Как же светловолосый лайнмен выдерживал многочасовой перелёт?  
  
Ого!  
  
Самолёт тряхнуло, и Ишимару услышал сдавленный возглас, вырвавшийся у Дзюмондзи. Судя по всему, тому было совсем плохо. Дыхание его было частым и прерывистым, а костяшки впившихся в подлокотники кресел пальцев побелели от напряжения. Ишимару, как и при взлёте, положил свою ладонь поверх руки одноклубника, но Казуки даже не отреагировал на его прикосновение, глядя куда-то вперёд невидящим взглядом. И Тетсуо решился.  
  
Он развернул одеяло, принесённое стюардессой, набросил его на себя и Дзюмондзи, укрывая их обоих с головой. Казуки на автомате вздрогнул, всё ещё пребывая в отрешённом состоянии, но Ишимару не дал ему опомниться. Он притянул Дзюмондзи к себе, чувствуя под своей ладонью мелкую дрожь, сотрясающую всё тело лайнмена, и зашептал ему на ухо:  
  
\- Тшшшшш, Дзюмондзи-кун, успокойся, всё в порядке, я с тобой!  
  
Вязкая, горячая темнота словно отгородила их двоих от остального мира. Свободной рукой Ишимару вновь нашёл пальцы Дзюмондзи, требовательно сжал их и с облегчением почувствовал, как напряжение отпускает Казуки, как расслабляется его одеревеневшее тело. С неясным восторгом Тетсуо обнаружил, что Дзюмондзи изумлён его неожиданным поступком, но почему-то не возражает против такого обращения, и это почему-то взволновало корнербека. В голову полезли мысли, которые Ишимару однажды уже старался выкинуть из головы.  


Не его виной было то, что сделать этого так и не удалось.  
  
Всё дело было в том, что Дзюмондзи нравился ему. 

Понравился с самого первого момента, когда Ишимару увидел взъерошенного первоклассника со шрамом, словно бросающего вызов всему миру. Тетсуо наблюдал за ним, впервые в жизни радуясь собственной незаметности. В Дзюмондзи была та порывистость и эмоциональность, которой недоставало ему самому. И чем больше корнербек узнавал Казуки, тем сильнее его влекло к этому задиристому пацану.  
  
А потом они неожиданно столкнулись в магазинчике манги. Дзюмондзи-кун был, конечно, поражён, но Ишимару изумился не меньше. Изумился… и обрадовался. Даже подумал на минутку, что… Нет, конечно, это было полной глупостью. Но отделаться от появившихся романтических мыслей было непросто, тем более что Казуки тоже вёл себя странно. Так, словно Тетсуо ему тоже нра… Ишимару зажмурился. Какая глупость, право, так думать! И хотя иногда он позволял себе небольшие фантазии насчёт Дзюмондзи-куна, но проявить свои эмоции в реальной жизни… Нет-нет, он – семпай Казуки и не может воспользоваться своим положением. Нет, об этом не могло быть и речи.  
  
До этого дня.  
  
Сейчас же в созданной им же самим – пусть и с благими намерениями! – интимной обстановке, Ишимару почувствовал, что все его усилия были напрасны. Сидеть обнявшись, сжимать ладонь Дзюмондзи в своей руке оказалось так неожиданно уютно, что сопротивляться этим самым запретным мыслям было невозможно. Корнербек слышал, как выравнивается дыхание Казуки, ощущал, как тяжелеет его голова, уютно устроившаяся на плече Тетсуо, и радовался, что в этой темноте никто не может разглядеть его счастливую улыбку.  
  
*****  
  
Было тепло, удобно и совершенно не хотелось просыпаться. Дзюмондзи открыл глаза и в первую минуту не понял, где находится. Он полулежал в кресле, укрытый по уши теплым шерстяным одеялом, и собирался продолжить свой сон, как вдруг сообразил: мамочки, да он же в самолёте! На высоте трех километров над землёй! ААААААА!!!  
  
Как ему удалось заснуть? Обычно во время полёта он просто впадал в панику…  
  
О, нет! Казуки словно наяву услышал голос Ишимару: «Успокойся, Дзюмондзи-кун, я с тобой!» и вспыхнул, вспомнив, что именно сделал семпай. Сейчас это казалось невероятным, невозможным сном, однако Казуки не сомневался, что всё это было наяву: внезапное уединение в импровизированной палатке, такие надёжные, успокаивающие касания, жаркий шёпот. Дзюмондзи даже застонал и, потянув одеяло вверх, спрятал под ним пылающее от стыда лицо. «Разве так можно??? – в отчаянии думал Казуки. – Разве можно вот так вот поступать - лишать человека всякого покоя?» Как теперь они посмотрят в глаза друг другу? И, кстати, где сейчас семпай?  
  
Дзюмондзи сбросил одеяло и сел. Проходящая мимо стюардесса улыбнулась ему:  
  
\- Мы уже подлетаем к Токио.  
  
Он рассеянно кивнул ей и потёр виски. Почему-то сообщение о том, что скоро они будут снижаться, совсем не взволновало Казуки. В первый раз за долгое время боязнь полёта ушла на второй план, уступив переживаниям из-за странных поступков Ишимару и его собственной такой острой реакции на них. Дзюмондзи с беспокойством ждал возвращения семпая, с одной стороны, желая, чтобы флегматичный корнербек поскорее оказался рядом, а с другой – страшась неловкости, которая непременно возникнет.  
  
Прошло десять минут, но Ишимару всё не было. Казуки весь извертелся, изучил обитателей соседних кресел, затем, наконец, сложил одеяло и только тогда обратил внимание на папку, лежащую на месте семпая. Из неё искушающе выглядывали разлинованные листы манги. Подглядывать, конечно, нехорошо…  
  
\- Ксо! – возмущённый вопль Дзюмондзи оказался громче, чем он предполагал, и укоризненные взгляды пассажиров заставили его смутиться.  
  
Но как только интерес публики к юному дебоширу был утрачен, он снова заглянул в папку с рисунками. Ну, Ишимару-сан! Ну, только вернись на место!  
  
Над проходом зажглось табло с просьбой пристегнуть ремни. К Дзюмондзи это не относилось, он защёлкнул замок, как только сел в самолёт, и намеревался высвободиться только после окончательной посадки и остановки самолёта. За шторой, скрывающей проход в бизнес-класс, возникло какое-то замешательство, и извиняющийся перед стюардессами Ишимару поспешил к своему месту.  
  
Дзюмондзи, отложивший папку в сторону, принял независимый вид, хотя пару секунд назад был готов растерзать семпая. Но корнербек ничего не заметил, пристегнул ремни и только после этого обратился к Казуки:  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Дзюмондзи-кун? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил:  
\- Представляешь, издатель Shonen Jump летит в нашем самолёте, и он заинтересовался моими работами! Это шанс опубликовать…  
\- Опубликовать что? Вот эту порнографию? – всё напускное равнодушие Дзюмондзи слетело с него, и он чуть ли не швырнул папку с рисунками в лицо семпая.  
  
Ишимару побледнел.  
  
\- Ты… ты видел, Дзюмондзи-кун?  
\- Что главный персонаж твоих бой-лав историй – это я? Да, видел! И как ты это объяснишь?  
  
****  
  
Казуки был в ярости. Как Ишимару вообще посмел сделать такое? Изобразить его, Дзюмондзи, целующимся с каким-то парнем? Да он и за меньшее лупил обидчиков до полусмерти. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, но, взглянув на ошарашенное лицо семпая, он даже как-то растерялся. Ишимару выглядел не испуганным, но виноватым и очень-очень огорчённым. Неожиданно для себя, Казуки почувствовал какую-то неловкость, словно собирался обидеть ребёнка. «Побью его, когда из самолёта выйдем, - решил он. – А пока и разговаривать с ним не буду!»  
  
\- Дзюмондзи-кун… - нерешительно позвал его Ишимару.  
  
Казуки гордо отвернулся и поджал губы, всем своим видом демонстрируя оскорблённую невинность.  
  
\- Дзюмондзи-кун, - настойчиво повторил семпай и для пущей убедительности коснулся руки Казуки, отчего тот вздрогнул и напрягся, - извини меня. Я не должен был использовать твою внешность для своей манги.  
  
И поскольку лайнмен ещё продолжал дуться, со вздохом добавил:  
  
\- Если хочешь, я прямо сейчас всё порву.  
  
Первым желанием Дзюмондзи было потребовать, чтобы Ишимару-сан именно так и поступил. Уничтожить все эти похабные рисунки, чтобы ни одна живая душа не видела его унижения! Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы высказать всё семпаю, но тут его посетила другая мысль. Такая невероятная, что Казуки даже задохнулся от предположения, что это может быть правдой.  
  
\- Ишимару-сан, - смотря куда-то в пол, осторожно и очень-очень тихо спросил он,- почему я? Почему ты нарисовал именно меня?  
  
И как только эти слова сорвались с его языка, Дзюмондзи тут же пожалел о своем любопытстве. Все варианты ответа казались ему просто ужасными. И, вопреки всякой логике, самым нежелательным ему представлялся тот, в котором семпай просто пожимает плечами и равнодушно произносит: «Да я всех так рисую!» Отчего-то Казуки совсем не хотелось быть одним из «всех».  
  
\- А сам-то ты как думаешь? – так же тихо и как-то отчаянно решительно ответил Ишимару.  
  
«Как я сам думаю? Что это ещё за ответ?» Дзюмондзи опять разозлился, гневно вскинул голову и замер, встретившись глазами с семпаем. Все бранные слова замерли у него на языке под обжигающим взглядом Ишимару-сана. И было что-то такое в лице Ишимару Тетсуо, что Казуки моментально понял: безумная мысль о причинах появления на свет манги с Дзюмондзи в главной роли не была такой уж сумасшедшей.  
  
\- Семпай…  
\- Прошу прощения, - стюардесса коснулась плеча Дзюмондзи, - мы прибыли в Токио. Пожалуйста, пройдите к выходу!  
  
*****  
  
Ишимару смотрел в коротко стриженный блондинистый затылок и не знал, радоваться или огорчаться тому, что их объяснение было прервано посадкой. Ещё немного, и он бы признался Дзюмондзи-куну в том, что думает о нём не только, как о коллеге по клубу. Как бы на это отреагировал вспыльчивый лайнмен? "Наиболее вероятным вариантом, – рассуждал Ишимару, – был бы короткий хук справа. Или всё же апперкот?" В любом случае, он не сомневался, что его ждали отнюдь не распростёртые объятия. Может, оно и к лучшему, что всё так получилось. Хотя во время полёта Тетсуо на мгновение показалось, что его фантазии о Дзюмондзи Казуки имеют крохотный шанс воплотиться в реальности. Надо же было так глупо всё испортить, забыв на сидении папку с рисунками. Но он так торопился показать свою мангу издателю…  
  
С момента выхода из самолёта лайнмен не произнёс ни слова, и от этого Ишимару было вдвойне горше: уж лучше бы тот ругался. Он тяжело вздохнул. Что уж теперь сожалеть? Сейчас он вернётся домой, поднимется в свою комнату и уничтожит все рисунки с Казуки. Да, он обязан это сделать после того, как нанёс такое оскорбление Дзюмондзи-куну.  
  
\- Казу-чан! Ишимару-сан! – Тогано и Куроки ждали их у входа.  
\- Шозо? Коджи? Что вы тут делаете? – услышал Ишимару удивлённый голос Дзюмондзи.  
\- Нам позвонил Хирума-кун, - спокойно пояснил Тогано, - и… кхм... _попросил_ встретить вас и развезти по домам. Я отвезу Ишимару-сана, а Куроки – тебя, Казуки.  
  
Услышав эти слова, Тетсуо обрадовался. По крайней мере, ему больше не придётся выносить оскорблённое молчание Дзюмондзи-куна. Да и домой на мотоцикле Тогано он доберётся быстрее, чем на автобусе. Вот только наденет шлем…  
  
\- Ишимару-сан! – корнербек вздрагивает, когда Дзюмондзи оказывается рядом с ним так близко, что можно разглядеть каждую ресничку, обрамляющую глаза цвета кофе с молоком. – Мы с тобой ещё не закончили, Ишимару-сан!  
  
В горле у Ишимару пересыхает. Вот и всё, пришло время отвечать за свои поступки. Как же хочется зажмуриться!  
  
\- Дзюмондзи-кун, я…  
\- Вернёмся к нашему разговору завтра, после игры, - тихо произносит Казуки, и сердце Ишимару пускается вскачь, когда он понимает, что во взгляде Дзюмондзи нет злости, одна лишь странная решимость.  
\- Х-хорошо.  
\- И вот ещё что, - последнюю фразу Дзюмондзи произносит очень тихо, но не настолько, чтобы Ишимару не расслышал её:  
– Пока не уничтожай свои рисунки. Я ещё не все успел посмотреть…


End file.
